


To The Ascendancy My Loyalty Lies

by The_Changamire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All he wants to do is go home, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And get as far away from Sidious as possible, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Cheunh Language (Star Wars), Chiss, Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Chiss Politics (Star Wars), Disillusionment with the Jedi Order, F/M, Force Visions, Nuru Needs A Hug, Order 66, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Prophetic Dreams, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), The Force, The Galactic Republic, The Jedi Order, Veeren is an Ice Queen for a bit, Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars), but she warms up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Changamire/pseuds/The_Changamire
Summary: In hindsight, maybe stealing a ship from the Temple Dock had been a bad idea.The Galactic Republic may be doomed to fall, but the Chiss Ascendancy is not.After receiving several prophetic warnings foretelling of the inevitable fall of the Order, and dreams of a distant evil encroaching on his people in the Ascendancy, Chiss (ex)padawan Kung'urama'nuruodo flees Coruscant in the middle of the Clone Wars to go aid his people in the Ascendancy.
Relationships: Nuru Kungurama/Sev'ere'nuruodo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	To The Ascendancy My Loyalty Lies

In hindsight, maybe stealing a starfighter from the Jedi Temple had been a bad idea.

Well, technically, he bought it, but the Temple Guards didn’t know that, did they?

Those were the thoughts racing through Nuru Kungurama’s head as his ship screamed upwards towards the atmosphere of Coruscant, dogged by two Coruscanti Security Force gunships. Demands for him to return to the surface and surrender into Republic custody crackled over the com channels, but the Chiss ignored them in favour of maneuvering between Coruscant's numerous traffic lanes, attempting to lose his pursuers but always aiming for the stars.

_ Come on, almost there..! _

Nuru had been planning on leaving the Jedi Order for months now, maybe even a year, ever since he started receiving… dreams? Visions? Omens of the future? The Chiss wasn’t exactly sure  _ what  _ they were, but he knew enough.

Okay, no, that was a lie. He knew more than he was ever meant to know, and he was kriffing terrified.

Terrified yes, but he had never been more determined in his life.

Ever since his induction into the Jedi Order after his discovery floating about the Outer Rim Territories in an escape pod, Nuru had wanted to be like the people who had ‘rescued’ him. He had trained hard, worked studiously, and practiced with focused intent-- at least, until two years ago.

Come to think of it, he had been sleeping when his master had been riddle with plasma bolts, wasn’t he?

The visions had started the night his master died on Geonosis, and had terrified him to the point that he refused to leave the dormitories until his newly assigned master, Ring-Sol Ambase, arrived to coax him out. Since then, he had spent his time training even harder than before, albeit, not for the reasons his master believed.

Before his master had left on his secret mission to the world of Kyanchi, his master had left behind a series of lessons and tasks for Nuru to complete, as well as access to Ambase’s credit account. His master expected him to behave as he usually did, responsibly, and had told Nuru he wished to see his padawn complete the lessons left to him before returning.

Jedi Knight Ring-Sol Ambase would not return.

Nuru had despaired over that knowledge for a week, arguing back and forth with himself on whether to inform his second master of what he knew, but in the end, with extreme reluctance, he chose not to. If he did speak of it, his master might not go in his mission to Kyanchi, which would, in turn, ruin the Chiss padawan’s plans to flee the Jedi Temple.

A part of him felt guilt for essentially abandoning the people who had taken him in, but he suppressed those emotions with the fact that the Jedi Order was doomed. It had been doomed from the start of the Clone Wars, and that doom will come for Coruscant eventually. There was nothing Nuru could do about it either; even if he attempted to inform the Council of what he knew, it would do nothing. He would be prevented from leaving by the Jedi Masters because of the off-chance he would turn to the Dark in fear, and eve if he wasn’t, what then? Sooner or later, his meeting with the Council would make it to the highest echelons of the republic, and if that happened, Nuru would be dead before he could take one step towards a spacebound ship. No, the darkness had spread to encompass all of the Republic. There was no saving what was already lost.

The Republic was doomed, but the Ascendancy was not.

Since the day the visions had started coming to him, Nuru had buried himself in the Archives, searching for sparse articles containing the bits of information the Jedi Order had on his species. Strangely enough, as he read through them, something seemed to fill in the blanks of any missing information, and soon, Nuru was able to re-translate his name back into his mother tongue.

Kung’urama’nuruodo.

He had spoken his true name, then, and it had felt  _ right  _ in a way Nuru Kungurama never had.

That was when the Chiss had known what to do, what path to take.

He would leave Coruscant, take with him the information he knew, of the Republic, the Jedi, the Force, and the years to come. He would return to his home, to defend it from the distant evils that threatened to destroy it all. He would give his loyalty and life to his people, and do good by them.

Maybe then, he could atone for letting his master die.

A loud crackle over the com channel brought Kung’urama’nuruodo back to reality, and he swerved just in time to avoid smashing into a freighter. Sighing in relief, he checked his sensors again to check how close his pursuers were, and grimaced at their proximity.  _ Kriff, they’re too close. Come on, rust bucket, fly faster! _

Urging the ship to fly faster, Nuru noticed a large cluster of ships close by, and, making a risky call, directed his vessel towards.

_Here goes nothing..!_

In an another attempt to lose his pursuers, Nuru executed a few more complicated maneuvers through the throng of space traffic, calling on the Force to, and grinned when he saw the gunships fail to duplicate the skillful flying and stall out. Luckily for them (and Nuru’s conscious, they were only doing their jobs after all) the gunships were high enough out of the atmosphere that gravity didn’t immediately take hold of them and drop them like stones to Coruscant’s surface.

Letting out another sigh of relief, the Chiss ex-padawan relaxed the engines of his ship and gently nudged it in the direction of the Hyperlane which would eventually take him to the Utegetu Nebula, then the Unknown Regions. From there, he would trust in the Force to get him safely through the region and to Chiss Space. It would take him a few months, a few long, tiring months of jumping from one planet to another, but it was something Nuru was willing to do.

His head jerked towards the com radio when another crackle emitted from, and, checking the transmission’s origin, froze as he recognized the coordinates of the Jedi Temple on the display.

_ “This is Padawan Nuru Kungurama, yes?” _ a familiar voice rang, and Nuru’s stomach sank.

_ Of all the Knights, it had to be her? _

Anaicaa Syndall, a human Jedi Knight, and one that Nuru had spent quite some time getting to know, due to her being the master of the only other padawan he could confidently refer to as a friend. 

He hadn’t even told Marri he was leaving.  _ Force _ , he was an awful friend.

(Nuru ignored the fact that he had essentially left her, left them all, for dead.)

After several moments of silence, the Chiss reluctantly answered the Jedi. “Hello, Master Syndall.”

“What exactly are you going with a stolen ship, Nuru?” The Knight’s voice, while dead serious, had the slightest undercurrent of amusement, as if she found it funny that a padawan had managed to ‘steal’ a ship from the main hangar of the Temple.

...Huh. Maybe it was a bit funny.

“I didn't steal it, Master Syndal. I bought it.”

_ “With what money? Yours?” _

“...with Master’s.”

A tired sigh emitted from the com. “You waited until Ambase was gone to do this, which means you planned this. Why? What compelled you to leave the Order in such a way?”

Nuru opened his mouth to respond, then froze mid-action.

_ How likely is it that this channel is being monitored? _

Too high for his liking. No doubt there were already ships en-route to ensure his return. Nuru wasn’t stupid enough to not realize when he was being stalled.

_ Ah, well, it doesn’t really matter. _ The nav had finally set his course, and the hyperlane waited just ahead. There was no reason for him to wait anymore.

Nuru could just stop, he knew. He could return down to the surface, surrender himself into the Temple’s custody, and beg forgiveness. He could wait for his master to return, and practice lightsaber techniques with Marri. All he had to do was turn around.

He didn’t.

_ To the Ascendancy my loyalty lies. _ His people. His home.

He would not fail them. 

And yet, just before pulling the lever, Nuru faltered long enough to relay one last thing back to the Temple.

“Master Syndal, tell Marri I’m sorry I couldn't say goodbye.”

With that, he cut the coms, and leaned back into his seat, tired, before straightening his back and steeling his resolve.

The Jedi Order was to his back, and the Chiss Ascendancy lay forward.

Kung’urama’nuruodo pulled the hyperspace lever, and the view before him sprang into stars.


End file.
